1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device in which conductive lines are buried in a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the pitch of patterns in semiconductor devices is becoming increasingly smaller. However, due to limits in the resolution of lithography, it is difficult to form micro-patterns such as line-and-space patterns.
In order to address this difficulty, methods of forming micro-patterns using spacer patterns as masks have been developed. These methods typically involve forming dummy patterns, forming spacer patterns on both sides of each of the dummy patterns and forming micro-patterns using the spacer patterns as masks. These techniques require many additional processing steps, however, and thus result in more expensive fabrication of the semiconductor devices. Consequently, a need remains for a simpler and less expensive method of forming semiconductor devices having fine pattern pitch.